The Return of Max
by Noella50881
Summary: What would happen if Max didn't return David to his time of 1978?
1. Chapter 1

Hello, everyone. This is my first 'Flight of the Navigator' story. I hope you enjoy. :) What if Max didn't take him to 1978? What if he left him?

David could believe Max had taken him home. Seeing his family made him happy, but seeing the NASA officials and government officials there, didn't make him any better. All he could think of at this time was being treated like a guinea pig to a host of tests run by Doctor Faraday, the liar. Max had warned him that if he took him back, it'd hurt him or worse.

David didn't want to be the subject of so many tests and to tell them about Max's existence. He didn't want them to probe into his mind. His mind might've been emptied, but they'd take away his friend for experimentation. Something he didn't want.

Looking at Max and then his family, he turned about and said, "Take me with you Max."

"I cannot," Max said.

"I don't belong here." David said.

"Isn't that your family out there?"

"Yes. That's my family out there. But I don't belong here in 1986. My time's 1978." David explained. "If I go back, those scientists will treat me like a guinea pig for the rest of my life-"

"David. I cannot take you back to 1978. You know how dangerous it's going to be if I do take you back. This is your home."

David knew he couldn't convince his friend, er no longer friend to take him back to his own time. David stumbled out of ship's stairs, looking at Max before several government officials grabbed his arms and took him away from the ship. Max said, "Bye David."

Then the ship began to rise up into the air and the door closed. David and the entire assembled humans watched the ship streak away.

Then Faraday began issuing other orders. The government agents dragged him toward a van, but his brother, Jeff, interfered. "Now wait a minute! David's not goin' to NASA or some secured base! You promised to let him go home!"

"Not anymore." Faraday said. "I need to run more tests on him."

"No!" Bill shouted. "This is my son! You're not dragging him into another hospital room and run tests on him!"

"I-he's a national security risk." Faraday said. "He's been in contact with aliens-and who knows what type of radiation he has on him! Put him in the van! Now!"

"NO! DAD!" David screamed out, fighting against the two agents. "Don't let them take me away! Again!" His backpack fell to the ground, expelling clothing all over the grass as the government agents dragged him to a van. One of the agents pushed David into the van.

David found he couldn't open the door or the window. Two government agents stepped into the front seats and drove away.

David looked out the back window and saw his Dad fighting several government agents and his mother screaming, Bruiser chasing the van, and Jeff jumping onto a bicycle to chase the van. David felt dizzy and tired before passing out from the exhaustion and shock.

-00-

Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter.

Thank you for reviewing. :)

-0-

When David woke up, he found himself on his bed in the room he had been assigned previously. There were no doubts in his mind that RALF wouldn't be coming any time soon especially with his meals now. They'd probably deliver them by guard, if he was under guard. He knew the room's door had a lock and it probably was engaged. David knew he wouldn't be allowed to call his family nor to tell them he was fine.

David had trusted Max. Max had learned a lot about human culture. David knew that! Max and he had developed a friendship over time. Now David wasn't certain if he still considered Max a friend. As a matter of fact, David felt betrayed by Max. Why didn't Max see him being led against his will? Why didn't he save him? Why didn't he care enough to see his mother screaming and Bruiser running after the van? Why? Why? Why?

David wanted to bury his head into his arms, but he didn't feel like sobbing. That was a girly thing. David knew he needed to be strong, but his thoughts kept drifting back and forth to Max.

Max was a careless robot drone. He had no feelings about his subjects. That's all Max thought of him. A subject. A test subject to be exact and that made the situation more the worse. Max didn't care about how he spent his days as a lab rat.

Looking around his room, they hadn't taken his toys away, nor did they take his TV. He really wished he was home with his own family. He had a feeling he wouldn't be leaving anytime soon. Not after the tests Faraday had in mind. Shivering at the thoughts of the probes, needles, and questions about Max. Faraday would want to know every thing about Max and his home planet. David had spilled the beans as they said. His brain had leaked all the star charts and information about flying Max's ship. David's brain didn't have anything else to offer the scientists or Faraday.

David decided to get out of bed and into the bathroom. He had to go now that he was awake. He walked toward the bathroom and relieved himself.

After doing his business, he walked out into the room and looked at the mirrored window. He walked over to the window and dragged the drape for privacy. No one was going to watch him.

-0-

Caroline walked through the hall doing her errands with RALF. She had thought she had lost her job, but Faraday didn't fire her. She was warned not to help David or attempt to talk to his family anymore. If she did, Faraday would fire her. Caroline felt horrible after looking at the meal plans. David's meal roster used to be for a week. Now, the rest of his life.

Caroline wondered how to help David. Someone such as David shouldn't be in this position. He shouldn't have to undergo these tests. He should just be set free to let him go on his own way. To live his childhood. Not to be some kind of test subject. For now, she'd do her daily runs. Her daily errands, then call one of her friends who can free anyone from the government.

When she was done with her daily rounds, she left the building. Her car awaited her and she got into the seat. She drove off toward home, not aware of the brown sedan following her.

-0-

Thank you for reading. Don't forget to review.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter.

AN: Updates will be slower than before. My laptop decided to break on me, therefore, most of the original stories are on hold. Sorry about the delay. The newer stories can be written on my main computer. I've got three. One without any Internet connection, is ten years old and two with Internet: The laptop and the main computer. It's a terrible thing to happen and with NANO writing month one month away and this happens. And Allie, my bearded dragon's sneezing more than twice a day from a respiratory infection. Plus, I've been sneezing myself. Hello, allergy and asthma season! :( Again, I apologize for the delay and the broken laptop...that's going to be fixed...next month hopefully. If not, then oh well, NANO can wait another year. :)

So onward we go.

-0-

Caroline started noticing the black van following her. She wondered who it was, but seeing a young man with glasses was familiar. Was this David's brother? Why was he following her. He made a waving motion and she nodded. She pulled into a gas station and David's brother pulled in behind her. Keeping her doors locked, she watched David's brother walk up to her window and rap on it. She rolled down her window a little so she could ask what he wanted.

"Caroline, right?"

"Yes. What is it?"

"I'm Jeff. David's brother."

"Yes I know. Why were you following me?"

Jeff looked around the gas station to make sure they weren't followed. "I need you to be honest with me." Jeff turned back to Caroline.

"All right."

"I want to know what Farraday's plans are."

Caroline looked at Jeff with a concerned look. "I'm not sure." She replied.

"Can you help me get David out?" Jeff asked.

Caroline nodded. "Yes. I'll try. If anything I don't really like Farraday any more than your parents. Personally, he's threatened me not to try anything around him and to stay away from him. I don't like seeing David hurt or subjected to some kind of insane test."

Jeff nodded. "We'll meet at Lauderdale Cinemas. That way everyone thinks I'm heading out on a date with a new girlfriend. Less questions asked."

"Great. I know where that is." Caroline said.

"Looking forward to meeting you again."

Jeff left and went to his car. Caroline left the gas station pleased and relieved that maybe they could get David out without being overheard by NASA staff.

-0-

Thank you for reading. Sorry so short. I've got other things going on.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the long awaited chapter.

-0-

Caroline followed a detour sign to the right, her 'Twisted Sister' cassette tape blaring through the speakers. Sometimes having the music on loud, made her forget everything that happened, including David. She couldn't think of him while she drove. It almost made her cry for him. She made a right onto another stretch of road, passing by small Mom and Pop stores for cigarettes and liqueur. Caroline never really cared for drinking nor smoking. Though she did try a joint once at High School. It was disgusting and she never smoked a joint. Caroline just drove through the area without a second glance.

She went left, away from those stores and went directly to the better side of town. She always had to go through that part because they were doing road work. The streets she had to detour through weren't friendly either, but it was quick and she did have her locks engaged. Emerging back onto the main road, she drove to a red light and stopped. The 'Twisted Sister' cassette tape finished and clicked to 'Side Two'. Caroline took the time to examine her rear view mirrors and noticed a brown sedan sitting there. She wondered who this was. Two men sat in the front seats. Caroline felt nervous because she had been spotted once before at the Freemen house. She lowered the volume on her radio. Caroline waited for the red light to go green. When it did, Caroline did her best to act normal. She did keep her eye out on the brown sedan.

Turning on her left signal to make a left hand turn, she noticed the sedan's flasher light flashing too. Caroline considered two options? Go to a gas station and lay against the horn or confront them. People weren't always that good at confrontations. Caroline settled for the gas station. Better to be safe than sorry. She made the left hand turn when the arrow went green. The sedan followed her to a Seven-11 convenience store and she pulled in front of the doors. She leaned on her horn and the car's horned blared. The sedan's tires squealed and the two men left. Several people glanced out and a man ran out of the door, tapping on the glass. She opened her window and said in a panicky voice. "I don't know who they are! They've been following me-"

"We'll call the police. Come out of your car." Caroline, shaken, put the car into park. She took out the keys and left her car. Her legs barely supporting her weight. She locked the door and followed the man into the store. Leading her into the back room. "Here. Sit down. I'm calling the police."

Caroline sat down in a chair and tried to calm her nerves, but she couldn't calm them. Not until the police came.

-0-

David sat in a chair, facing Faraday. He didn't speak to him no matter how many questions the doctor had. David refused to say anything until Faraday said that he wouldn't eat anything unless he did say something about Max's home-world. David took a deep breath. "Wanna know something, doc? You've got the 'leads' from my brain. Use that! Otherwise, I'm not saying anything!"

"Two can play at that game, David." Faraday said. "Take him to his room."

Two guards came out and grabbed David's arms. They pulled him out of the chair and marched him to his room. "Let go of me! I can walk!" David growled. The guards didn't and they pushed him into his room. The door slid shut and locked. David waited for a little while before growling, "I'll get out somehow."

David sat down on the floor and turned on the TV. He flipped through the channels and pretended to watch TV. He was actually planning an escape. He thought about his dinner time. If Faraday followed through with no dinner, his plan would be useless. David once heard his friends say that they were sent to bed without supper once and they had trouble sleeping the whole night from a growling stomach. David knew if Faraday followed through, he'd be unable to use his plan. That is unless he faked an illness. Then someone might be able to come to check on him. Faking an illness would get him admitted to a hospital and then hopefully, he'd call his Mom and Dad to come pick him up. But then again, if the NASA specialists had doctors and their own Med-Bay, he'd have no chance. So faking an illness might not be a great idea after all.

Maybe hiding someplace and when the guards realized that he wasn't around, they'd come investigate. Then he could sneak out the door and find an exit out of there. But then again, the door hissed closed the last time Caroline came into his room to deliver his lunch. The door only opened when the personnel had a keycard or something. David knew he couldn't knock out a full grown man. He just didn't have the strength. Overpowering men was out of the question.

David slumped when he couldn't think of anything else until he thought about the RALF. Max had hijacked RALF to pick him up. Why did Max ever come to his thoughts. He wouldn't help him now. He was an awful alien drone without any feelings! All Max wanted was those stupid star charts! Well, he got what he wanted! Then Max refused to take him back to 1978! David knew if he ever met that alien drone again, he'd tell him what he thought of him! David hated Max. Maybe he should tell Faraday! Faraday wouldn't dispose of him, would he? Faraday wanted to know about Max.

David grimaced. He would _tell_ Faraday everything!

He stood up and pulled back the curtain. He stared at the two-way mirror before deciding to help Faraday after all. Walking over to the mirror, he pounded on the mirror. "HEY! I'VE WHAT FARADAY WANTS! I'M READY TO TELL HIM!"

David wasn't sure if he was doing the right thing, but he already felt betrayed by Max. "Since Max betrayed me," David whispered. "I'll tell Faraday all his secrets!"

David didn't have to wait before Dr Faraday came through the door.

"So, David. Why this change of heart? You didn't want to tell me anything."

David stared at Faraday. "I do now. You want to know about the ship I was in, right?"

"Yes." Faraday nodded.

"Good. Let's talk about the ship and then we can arrange for me to go home."

"Now David, you know that-" Faraday started to say.

"I'll keep my mouth shut! I won't tell anyone about my adventures! As far as I'm concerned, Dr Faraday, this stupid alien drone kidnapped me and wouldn't let me go home! It betrayed my trust and refused to take me back to 1978! I want to help you! I'll do anything!" David interrupted. "It betrayed me."

Dr Faraday considered his offer. "I can arrange for you to go home if you will do everything I ask."

"Fine." David said, holding out his hand. "Shake on it."

Dr Faraday reached out and grasped David's hand. "We have a deal?"

"Yes." Dr Faraday said. "Let's start with the inside of that ship."

-0-

Uh-oh! A cliffie! Don't know what's going to happen yet in the next chapter. Read and Review. :)


End file.
